Twin Souls
by EvanescentBlue
Summary: Julia's soul has been successfully delivered - but what no one expected was that it would split in two during the process. How will Shin Makoku react to their two new Maohs? Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

_I have so many fanfics cluttering my notebook that I have to post some of them before the thing explodes....._

_Disclaimer: [I do not own KKM, no matter how much I wish I do....]_

* * *

PROLOGUE

Twins?

Twins.

_Twins?_

_....._

_**TWINS!?!?!??!?**_

Conrad, recently returned from Earth and in much higher spirits than anyone had ever seen him in years, had been happy to announce the successful delivery of the soul that was to become the new Maoh. Then, while everyone had been busily enjoying this good news, he had continued with his report.

"It appears that the soul was...copied and divided during birth," Conrad informed those present in the room. "Born that day was a pair of soukoku twins, one boy and one girl. Both of them possess the Maoh's soul."

"Twins?" Wolfram was staring at his half-brother with a very incredulous expression. "So which one's going to be the Maoh?"

Gwendal, as usual, was taking a somewhat more practical approach at attempting to decipher this strange situation. "Which is the elder? Are they in good health?"

"I am not too certain, but I believe that the boy, Yuuri, was born first. The girl, Yuzu, was born a few minutes afterwards. Both are in perfect health." The swordsman smiled as if recollecting a fond memory.

"Oh!" Cheri clapped her hands together. "I simply cannot wait to meet them! I'm certain they will grow to be fine Mazoku! The boy especially....any soukoku is certain to be _very _handsome!" She closed her eyes wistfully, oblivious to the sweatdrops forming over her sons' heads.

"Fine Mazoku....Mother, give me a break!" Wolfram grumped, slamming a fist on the table. "They're half Mazoku - nothing more than a bunch of human trash! And yet you're planning on handing the country to _them?_"

"Wolfram...." Cheri began as she shot an anxious glance at Conrad, who surprisingly still had the hint of an amused, if somewhat strained smile playing about his lips.

"This is Shinou's will, and we must trust his decision," Gwendal said heavily. "There must be a reason for this."

* * *

~Earth - approximately 15 years later~

"Say, Yuzu-chan, are you doing anything this afternoon? We're planning on going to that new karaoke bar downtown. Wanna come?"

Yuzu smiled and shook her head slightly, the long red ribbon holding her ponytail in place rippling lightly in the breeze. "Sorry, but I can't. Maybe--- oh! Nii-san!"

With a start her friends turned to see a boy wearing a black school uniform pedaling towards them and waving at Yuzu, who waved back. They stared at the boy, then at the girl on the sidewalk next to them, then back again.

"Waa! Yuzu-chan, he really does look like you!"

"He's cute! Can you introduce us?"

Yuzu giggled. "He's _really _shy around girls," she whispered to her friends. "He's never had a girlfriend before, you see."

"Whaa?"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

By now Yuuri had arrived and had heard the last two sentences. He was giving the girls a strange look, and Yuzu decided to spare him from the awkward situation she was certain was just around the corner.

"I'll introduce you all later! Promise!" Yuzu said cheerfully as she hopped onto the handlebars of Yuuri's bike, holding onto the metal with one hand and resting the other on her school bag, which was on her lap. Yuuri gave the girls an awkward smile and a hurried goodbye as he pedaled off.

"Back home we go!" Yuuri said as they whizzed down the street. "How was your day?" He frowned - his sister's normally pale cheek was tinged with a hint of pink. That could only mean she had been blushing, and she could only be blushing if........

"YUZU! You......you........YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND????"

"Whaa---?" Yuzu nearly toppled off the handlebars at the unexpected outburst. "Where'd you get that from?"

"No! No! No no no no no! Nii-san won't allow it!" Yuuri rambled wildly, already wondering how he could get rid of this mystery boy.

"Wha.....I don't have a boyfriend!" Yuzu cried, glancing apologetically at an old lady shooting the noisy pair murderous glares as they pedaled by. "Cut it out! You're sounding like Shori-nii and it's FREAKY!"

That calmed Yuuri down a little - he, like Yuzu, was much too familiar with Shori's annoyingly overprotective ways. "But....your face...."

"My face?" Yuzu put a hand to her cheek and felt that it was a little warm. "Well, it's only to be expected since I have gym last period."

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. Well, that explained it. While Yuuri loved to play baseball, Yuzu was not exactly the most atheletic person out there. Sure, she was light-footed and could probably be a somewhat decent gymnast if she tried, but her real interest lay in music - and the only things you worked out on the piano and the violin were your fingers and your brain. As a result gym classes usually ended with a tired and somewhat out of breath Yuzu with a superheated face.

"Hm? What's that commotion?"

The bike came to a rest and the twins looked across the street, where a group of boys seemed to be in the midst of bullying a kid with glasses. As one of the bullies shifted position both Yuuri and Yuzu recognized the victim as one Murata Ken, who had been their classmate back in middle school.

"If we pretend we're just passing by....." Yuuri whispered as he prepared to pedal off again. At that moment, however, Murata looked up. Recognition was obvious in the boy's eyes when he saw the twins on the sidewalk.

"Ohhh dear...." Yuzu and Yuuri sighed in unison. "We can never let this kind of thing go, can we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: [Same]_

_Sorry if this is a bit lacking in originality, but I just wanted to establish their first time in Shin Makoku and I do plan on following the storyline with a few time skips here and there. _

_If you want to know what Yuzu's school uniform looks like, then check the uniforms in Persona for reference :D_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"H-h-hey! Wait a minute!" Yuuri struggled hopelessly against the arms of two of the teens, who were quite stronger than they looked. The bullies simply tightened their grip, grinned, and dragged him across the park towards a public restroom building. "That's the GIRL'S bathroom! Wait!"

"Let him go!" Yuzu tried to wriggle free of her own captor's grasp, which only earned her a hard yank on her hair.

"Look Shibuya, _we're _not the bad guys." The guy was practically breathing down her neck. "You and your pesky brother jumped to conclusions and thanks to you our payment went running off. So now _you're _gonna pay the price!"

"Back off!" Yuzu snapped, lifting a leg and aiming a well-directed kick backwards. As he doubled up, wheezing, she glanced over her shoulder. Yuuri had disappeared into the girl's bathroom with his captors. She could only guess at what was happening to him.

"You bitch!"

The boy, somewhat recovered, grabbed Yuzu roughly and threw her to one side. She staggered but did not fall and found herself at the edge of the fountain. Her legs backed against the cold stone and she lost her balance, toppling backwards and falling into the water.

* * *

"Yuzu? Yuzu? Hey, Yuzu!"

Yuzu blinked sluggishly as a figure blurred into focus above her. Immediately she felt a wave of fear, then relaxed when she recognized her brother, who for some reason was, like her, completely soaked to the bone.

"Nii-san!"

Yuuri sat back, allowing his sister to sit up, and the twins took in their surroundings with incredulous looks. They were sitting next to a tree in the middle of what seemed to be a wide grassy field. The sky was a beautiful blue, gray mountains rose up in the distance, and faintly they could hear the sound of running water. A few yards away was what looked like the gate to a small country village of sorts. It looked exactly like a scene taken from some cheap postcard.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know...maybe the Alps? It kinda looks like the landscape from that vacation magazine."

"The...Alps? Well, it doesn't look like Japan, that's for sure."

"So they shoved you down the toilet too?"

"Um...no. Why? They shoved _you _down the toilet?"

"Ye-eah. So...do you think the plumbing swept us here or something?"

"Plumbing? I fell into the fountain."

"Er...maybe the sewers are connected to the fountain?"

A movement off to the side caught their attention and the twins turned to see a young woman walking past. She was obviously a foreigner - not Asian, at any rate - and had a basket slung over one arm. Her clothes closely resembled that of an European woman back in the Middle Ages or so.

"Oh, perfect timing!" Yuuri clambered to his feet and stepped forward. Yuzu got to her feet as well and walked after him, trailing a few steps behind.

"Excuse me, miss. Um, the one in a fairy tale cosplay?" Yuuri smiled sheepishly but before he could continue the girl rocked backwards with a surprised expression. Her basket slipped off her arm and bounced onto the ground, sending a bunch of...purple-colored apples?...tumbling across the grass. One landed near Yuuri's foot and he picked it up. "Oh! Did I startle you? Sorry! Um, these fruit look really delicious, even if they are a strange color. Do you-"

The girl's scream split the air, making Yuzu wince and Yuuri step back a bit.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you!" Yuuri said hurriedly, making vague comforting gestures with his hands.

"U-um, please don't mind my brother!" Yuzu stammered, going to stand beside Yuuri. "He can be a bit clueless at times, so if we offended you we truly didn't mean it!"

The girl simply turned and fled towards the village, where a crowd of angry looking people had gathered. All of them were men, wore old-fashioned European style clothing, and - most unnerving of all - at least half of them brandished some sort of crude knife or pitchfork. One of them placed a protective arm around the girl and shouted something at the twins.

"Nii-san...do you understand them?" Yuzu asked, puzzling over the unfamiliar words.

"No..."

"He sounds...angry...ow!" Wincing, Yuzu pulled at the long sleeve of her school blazer and wriggled her hand. A pebble had struck her squarely on the wrist. Suddenly more stones began flying through the air accompanied by angry yelling, both lobbed by the crowd of people.

"Eeeeeeh!" Yuuri grabbed Yuzu in a tight hug and turned so that his back was facing the villagers. Both twins ducked their heads as the sharp projectiles rained on and around them. Just as they were beginning to prepare for the worst, however, a man's voice sounded in the background. Immediately rocks stopped flying and the villagers' voices quieted to a faint but intense murmur.

The twins looked up cautiously and Yuuri released his death grip on Yuzu, who absently rubbed her sore arms. Brother and sister watched as a tall, broad-shouldered man approached them. Blond hair...blue eyes...confident smile...shining sword and well-groomed horse...he was totally the image of the stereotypical knight in shining armor. Minus the armor, that is.

The man looked at the pair and said something in the strange language. Then he reached out with both hands, placing one palm on Yuuri's forehead and the other on Yuzu's. Immediately both twins gasped in pain and clutched at their heads as a surge of energy lanced through their minds. As Yuzu blinked rapidly to dispel a few drops of tears, she could vaguely hear the man inquiring, "Can you understand me now?"

"Whoa!" Yuuri looked up, eyes wide. "Japanese?"

"Y-yes..." Yuzu rubbed her head as the pain faded away. "I'm sorry, sir, but can you tell us where we are?"

The man studied them for a few moments and seemed about to answer when the villagers' voices rose significantly in volume. Yuuri and Yuzu found that the words were perfectly understandable now, and neither were thrilled at what they heard.

"Watch out! The Mazoku are unharmed!"

"The town is doomed! Everything'll be destroyed!"

"Be careful even if they're unarmed! Mazoku can cast spells!"

"I don't believe it! They're soukoku! Double blacks! There's a bounty on their heads!"

"Sir Adelbert!" The girl from before ventured forward a few timid steps and cried, "Please! Use your godly powers to deliver us from these demons!"

"Ma...zo...ku...?" Yuzu whispered hesitantly to Yuuri, who had a blank look to mirror her own. "De...mon...? Are they...talking about us?"

"Now, now." The man...Adelbert...turned to the villagers and held up a hand. "They obviously haven't realized what's going on. If we can just dissuade them-"

The sound of rapidly approaching hoofbeats interrupted him and everyone turned to see three figures on horseback galloping towards them at great speed. They were obviously soldiers of some sort, if the drawn swords and armor were anything to go by. The man in the middle wore no armor; instead he wore some sort of commander's uniform and a very irritated look.

"Yuuri! Yuzu!" The man cried, drawing his sword and charging straight at Adelbert. The two armored soldiers veered off to the side, their horses circling around towards the villagers. "Take care of their Majesties!" The newcomer called, his voice almost lost in the clash of metal as Adelbert rode forward and their swords met.

"Whoa!"

Something landed behind Yuzu and swept her up bridal style before the ground suddenly fell away beneath her and she found herself high up in the air. Looking up, she felt the instinctive urge to scream when she found herself face to face with a _skeleton_. Seeing the wings flapping over the thing's bony shoulder, however, persuaded her that startling the creature was a bad idea and the scream died in her throat. Turning, she saw Yuuri being carried in a less elegant manner by a similar creature and had to resist the temptation to laugh at his expression.

"So..." Yuuri glanced over at his sister. "What do you think just happened?"


End file.
